What If Doki! Doki!
by Ryan POTLOT
Summary: Bagaimana kalau misalkan Sai dan Sakura memiliki hubungan pasien dan suster? / Bagaimana kalau misalkan Sai dan Sakura memiliki hubungan S&M? / Happy Event Heart monochrome.


_You..._

_You..._

_You're the one, after all..._

_who made me realize..._

_that I'm a pervert!_—**Chigusa** **Nana**

**(Nana to Kaoru)**

.●.●.●.

**Author: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto / What If... Doki! Doki! © Ryan Potlot**

**Bagaimana kalau misalkan Sai dan Sakura memiliki hubungan pasien dan suster?**

Perang membuat kedua mata Sai buta. Karena sejak awal tak memiliki keluarga dan tak mampu menggambar untuk menggunakan ninjutsu khasnya, Sai dianggap hanya sampah oleh organisasinya. Sekarang laki-laki yang tengah putus asa itu dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha.

Haruno Sakura, suster di rumah sakit Konoha. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda lembut, sesuai dengan halus sapaannya pada setiap pasien.

Wanita cantik yang menyayangi pekerjaannya, selalu tersenyum saat bekerja. Mungkin karena itu dia mengerti benar, bagaimana rasanya terbanting keras jika tak dapat melakukan hal apa yang kau sayangi. Seperti setiap kali senyumnya menghilang melihat seorang pasien.

Sai yang dalam kesendiriannya tampak seolah-olah hanya menunggu ajal itu, rupanya menolak untuk menyerah, ia tetap memegang kuas dan kanvas yang selalu diletakkan di atas tempat tidurnya, dia tidak menyerah untuk menggambar.

Haruno Sakura, hatinya tak pernah sesakit ini melihat seseorang begitu mencintai sesuatu namun tak dapat melakukannya.

Suatu kali, Sakura pernah bertanya, "Kenapa anda terus memegang kuas dan kanvas kosong itu, tuan?

Sai dengan jujur menjawab, "Aku sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Jika aku melepas kuas dan kanvas ini, sama saja artinya dengan aku meregang nyawa."

Sakura merasakan hatinya nyeri dan bergegas pergi dari ruangan Sai.

Hingga pada suatu sore, ketika Sakura mengeceknya kembali dan berusaha agar suaranya tetap semanis mungkin.

"Oh, nona," panggil Sai. "Bisakah kau menolongku membelikan sebotol tinta?"

Permintaan Sai, mana sanggup Sakura menolak. Dan meskipun sedih di hatinya, diam-diam sebenarnya ia menyimpan kagum akan kegigihan Sai.

Sakura lantas menggenggamkan botol tinta yang sudah ia beli di tangan pucat Sai sambil menyemangatinya, "Anda pasti bisa melakukannya, tuan!"

Sai mulai mencelupkan kuasnya, tetapi bukannya menorehkannya pada kanvas, Sai menjatuhkannya di atas permukaan selimut putihnya.

"Oh, tuan," Sakura hendak berkata ketika melihat bentuk dua pasang tangan yang sedang menggenggam tergambar di atas selimut putih tempat tidur Sai. Akan tetapi pekikan senangnya yang sampai ke langit-langit kamar, "Anda melakukannya, tuan! Anda berhasil melakukannya!"

Kemudian wajah Sakura yang sangat dekat karena begitu senangnya, tiba-tiba ditangkap oleh tangan kiri Sai. Putih dan pucat di sekitar dagunya.

"T-tuan?"

Tangan Sai menarik wajah Sakura lebih dekat. Jari-jari pucatnya melebar, lalu menyentuh dahi dan turun hingga ke dagu Sakura.

Telunjuk Sai berhenti di bawah bibir Sakura dan menahannya, sementara ibu jarinya mengelus dengan perlahan bibir merah muda dan lembut di atasnya.

Telah selesai, Sai lantas menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Merasakan dengan lebih jelas dahi yang lebar dan helain rambut halus di belakang kepala Sakura dengan tangannya. Wajah Sakura telah lama memerah dan kini napasnya nampak tesenggal-senggal. Bibir mereka hampir berciuman.

Sebentar kemudian, Sai memisahkan dahi mereka. Tapi Sakura yang ternyata sedikit berharap menutup kedua matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali diikuti perasaan agak kecewa. Ketika sadar, ia dengan malu cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dan melirik ke arah Sai.

Cukup banyak ekspresi yang dapat dibuat wajah Sakura, dan itu semua dilukiskan Sai dekat pada ujung selimutnya. Hingga berdesakkan dan mulai kelihatan berantakan.

Awalnya Sakura ragu-ragu, karena Sai tampak menikmati waktunya. Namun ketika Sai sampai menggambari bantalnya. Ia tidak tega dan menuntun tangannya menuju kanvas. "Di sini, tuan."

Tapi Sai lagi-lagi menangkap Sakura, tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanannya menjatuhkan kuas untuk menggapai perut dan sampai di belahan kiri dada Sakura.

Tak begitu besar namun tetap terasa empuk dan kencang. Telapak tangan kanan Sai kemudian menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat, tangan yang melingkari pinggang Sakura hingga tak sengaja membuat tubuhnya terdorong dan membekap wajah Sai.

Sakura merasakan hembusan napas di perutnya, kemudian rasa hangat seolah-olah menjalar dari belakang punggungnya, rupanya itu tangan kiri Sai, dan tangannya yang lainnya masih menggenggam erat dada Sakura.

Tetapi Sakura segera menyadari, "Tuan!" kalau seragam putihnya ternoda hitam oleh telapak tangan Sai. "Biar saya melepaskan baju dulu."

Sakura pun melepas kancing dan menjatuhkan pakaiannya, kemudian sepenuhnya menelanjangi dadanya. Ia menyingkirkan selimut, kanvas dan bantal terlebih dahulu sebelum naik dan duduk di atas tempat tidur Sai.

Sai memulai kembali dengan merenggut kedua belah dada Sakura. Meskipun bekas tinta masih tersisa di telapak tangannya, Sakura tidak memperdulikan. Sai meremasnya dan meninggalkan jejak hitam ketika meraba-raba turun ke perut Sakura.

Tapi pintu kamar mereka tiba-tiba terbuka kencang, dan seorang suster gendut berteriak gusar, "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN...?"

Sai dihusir oleh rumah sakit. Sakura masih tetap bekerja sebagai perawat atas anggapan sebagai korban penyerangan setelah sambil tersenyum Sai mengakuinya.

Sakura merasa bersalah dan ingin ikut bertanggung jawab membantu Sai. Sai menolak, mengatakan maaf berulang-ulang atas perbuatannya. Dan akhirnya, berkata, "Aku sangat jahat, kau tahu?"

Merasa dirinyalah di sini yang telah berbuat jahat, Haruno Sakura tidak terima dan berteriak marah, "KENAPA...?"

Sai ragu untuk menjawab dan diam beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya, "Aku akan menjual ini." Ia menunjukkan sebuah gambar cantik yang kelihatannya pasti akan terjual mahal kalau dilelangkan.

"Ini... akan dijual..." Sakura bersemu merah sambil berbisik pelan melihat gambar dirinya. memeluk tubuhnya seolah-olah sedang menutupi bagian yang terbuka dari pandangan.

Sedangkan Sai berkata, "Kau sudah mengerti, kan, nona?" seakan-akan telah merelakan karya besarnya itu direbut dan dibakar.

Tetapi Sakura tak menyangka. Bahwa tubuhnya sendiri secantik ini dan mampu menghasilkan gambar yang indah ini.

Maka Haruno Sakura hanya menggenggam kedua tangan Sai yang memegang kanvas dan berkata lantang, "Aku akan selalu merawatmu, tuan!"

**FIN.**

.●.●.●.

**Bagaimana kalau misalkan Sai dan Sakura memiliki hubungan S&M?**

Haruno Sakura dan Sai telah berpacaran selama beberapa bulan dan tinggal dalam satu apartemen bersama-sama. Ketika Sakura merasakan hubungan mereka mulai terasa sedikit hambar—atau tepatnya Sai lebih banyak mengacuhkannya. Sebuah toko dan penjelasan seorang pedagang wanita gendut menarik rasa ingin tahu Sakura.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Haruno Sakura keluar dengan wajah merah padam membawa kantung kertas berisi barang yang ia beli, yang dipegangnya erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya yang gelisah. Dia diam di depan toko sebentar untuk tersenyum dan terkikik-kikik kecil akan bagaimana reaksi Sai nantinya.

Tetapi dia segera merasa tertipu ketika sampai di kamar dan sudah memakai gaun malam tipisnya yang berwarna merah.

"A-apa... apa y-yang akan kulakukan dengan tali dan pecut ini, ya?" ujar Sakura dengan gugup. "Dan... b-barang-barang aneh ini...? Oh! Aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Sai, jika dia tahu uang kami kubelanjakan sesuatu yang seperti ini."

Sakura sampai jatuh terduduk karena pusing menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi segera berdiri tegap, ujarnya, "Tapi salah siapa sampai terjadi begini? Bukannya Sai, yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu dingin padaku? Dia bahkan pulang selalu larut dan berangkat kerja tanpa pamit dariku!"

Kini Sakura yang kelihatannya menyalahkan Sai mati-matian, hingga dia berkata, "Aku akan mengajarinya..."

Ketika sangat larut malam, Sai biasa pulang bekerja sekarang, saat itulah Sakura menarik paksa dasinya, menuju kamar mereka.

Sai agak terkejut, bertanya, "Sakura?"

Sakura tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa langsung saja memerintahkan, "Sai, berlutut di bawah kakiku!"

Tanpa terduga bagi Sakura, Sai mau menurutinya. "Eh? Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" pikirnya agak kebingungan.

Pertama-tama, kaki Sakura dengan ragu-ragu menginjak kepala Sai. Kemudian, katanya, "J-jilat telapak kakiku!"

Seperti yang diperintahkan, Sai pun menjilat bawah telapak kaki Sakura. "Eh, Sai? Aku bercanda kau tahu?" pikir Sakura dengan muka memerah.

Lalu naik-naik, Sai menjilati sela ibu jari Sakura. "Hahaha Sai... Sai... Hentikan! Hentikan, Sai...! Hentikan itu!" Sakura ingin meneriakkan itu tapi ia hanya sanggup menahan geli hingga membuat sakit perutnya.

Lalu naik-naik lagi, Sai meliuri paha Sakura, membuatnya sehingga harus duduk di atas tempat tidur. Sakura benci terlalu senang seperti ini, karena seharusnya ialah yang mengerjai Sai sekarang ini.

Sakura lantas cepat-cepat menyorongkan tubuh Sai ke pangkuannya. Untuk membalas, Sakura melepaskan celana panjang Sai hingga pantat pucat Sai terpampang. Sakura menyentuhnya dengan jari sebentar.

"S-sa-sakura?" kali ini Sai benar-benar ingin bertanya.

Sakura yang terkejut ketika Sai berbicara, menampar pantatnya keras-keras. Namun Sakura menyesali setelahnya, karena itu juga menyebabkan tangannya berdenyut-denyut panas. "Kenapa kau berbicara!" jeritnya dalam hati.

Tapi kemudian, Sakura menjadi ingat. Sebuah pecut pendek berumbai yang baru saja ia beli. Sakura mengambilnya dari dalam kantung kertas yang ia taruh dekat.

Sakura memandanginya dulu sebentar, sebelum berpikir dengan yakin, "Ini pasti akan sangat sakit." Tapi ia tersenyum dengan amat senang.

"Rasakan ini sekarang, Sai!" Sakura dengan semangat pun memecut pantat Sai, garis-garis berwarna merah kemudian tampak terang di pantatnya yang putih pucat, Sai tak bersuara sama sekali. Dua... tiga... empat—Sakura jadi betul-betul menikmatinya—sampai lebih dari sepuluh kali.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, di tengah satu pecutan lagi yang akan datang, kepala Sai bangkit, ia cepat-cepat membalikkan diri sekaligus tangannya menepis pecut yang dipegang Sakura.

Alis Sai tampak bertaut marah, namun wajahnya merah semua seolah-olah menyembunyikan rasa malunya dari Sakura. Dan benar saja, Sai menutupi pantatnya yang juga turut kemerahan dengan kembali memakai celana panjangnya.

Wajah Sai tetap merah karena marah, dan napasnya berburuan keluar seperti telah tertahan cukup lama. Ini bukan marah Sai yang biasa. Sakura ketakutan melihatnya. "M-maaf, Sai..."

Tidak menerimanya begitu saja, Sai menarik tubuh Sakura ke pangkuan dan menurunkan celana dalamnya. Sakura berusaha menggeliat untuk terlepas tapi Sai menahan punggungnya, membuat hanya pantat Sakura yang bergoyang-goyang putus asa. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sai pun menamparnya.

"HYAAAAAAAAAHHH...!" Sakura merasakan panas mengalir sampai ke dalam perutnya.

Tangan Sai masih menempel pada permukaan lebar pantat Sakura. Sai masih kesulitan bernapas rupanya. Sementara sesungukkan Sakura terisi penuh di dalam kamar.

Tapi tak lama, suara tamparan yang sama kerasnya kembali terdengar. Dengan tangan kosong kini Sai terus-menerus menampari pantat Sakura.

"MAAF! MAAF! MAAF...!" Sakura menangis sambil menjerit-jerit kencang. "MAAFKAN AKU, SAI...!"

Seakan-akan tak mendengarnya, Sai yang merasakan telapak tangannya seolah-olah terbakar. kali ini berusaha menggapai pecut yang dibuatnya terjatuh tadi.

"Sai..." Sakura yang merintih kesakitan biji matanya melebar semakin ketakutan, "maaf, Sai... hentikan... sudah hentikan..."

Sai mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pecutnya di atas. Sakura tak berhenti-berhenti meminta maaf. Tetapi hanya sesuatu yang agak berat mendarat jatuh di atas punggung Sakura. Ia melihatnya, rupanya itu tubuh Sai jatuh tertidur.

"Oh... oh... " Sakura bergumam lega, Sai sudah kelelahan karena baru pulang berkerja.

Esok paginya, Sai terbangun di hangat balutan selimutnya. Dan memakai kaus hitamnya yang berlengan panjang. Sebenarnya dia sedikit terlalu kepanasan, dan _amat tidak nyaman_. Bukan karena kaus-kaus hitamnya yang biasa digunakannya untuk tidur.

Sai mendengar suara air yang dihidupkan di kamar mandi, mungkin itulah yang akhirnya membangunkannya dari puncak kelelahannya. Sakura yang sedang mandi, keluar dengan handuknya ketika Sai sudah keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Oh, Sai. Kali ini kau akan sempat sarapan, kan?" kata Sakura dengan senang sekali.

Sai pun menunggu Sakura di meja makan untuk berpakaian. Tapi dia tidak menduduki kursinya, ataupun menyentuh sarapan yang telah disiapkan Sakura.

Sai hanya menunggu Haruno Sakura keluar dari kamar. "Kau mau membuat kejadian tadi malam hanya terlihat sebagai mimpi, kan?" kata Sai saat Sakura telah keluar dari kamar dan mengajaknya sarapan dengan ceria.

Masih berpura-pura tidak tahu, Sakura berkata, "Kau bermimpi sesuatu, Sai?

Kemudian Sai menarik kursi meja makan untuk mendudukinya. "Pantatku sakit," katanya.

Kali ini Sakura menanggapi dengan gelisah, "A-aku bisa memangkumu, Sai." Sai memelototinya. Sakura melirik ke sana kemari menghindari mata Sai, "Jadi... ayo kita sarapan, Sai."

Sai memang benar-benar kelelahan jadi ia mendekatkan mangkuk nasinya dan memegang sumpit. Tapi sumpitnya tak mau bergerak semestinya, tangan Sai terasa agak kebas.

"A-aku bisa menyuapimu."

Sai meletakkan sumpitnya. "Dan aku terlambat berkerja," katanya tiba-tiba.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa ditutupi Sakura. "Tadi malam... aku bilang minta maaf. Aku bilang minta maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" kata maaf Sakura kemudian berubah teriakan marah dan mengomeli Sai. "Tapi kaulah yang menyebabkan ini, Sai! Kau tidak pernah memerhatikanku lagi!" dia menutup wajahnya tak bisa menahan rasa sedih lagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku mulai berpikir untuk kita menikah. Dan mendapatkan gaji yang lebih layak dari ini," kata Sai.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sai dengan terkejut. Tentu saja Sakura mengerti artinya, tapi wajahnya hanya bisa bersemu merah sebagai balasan.

Dan kalau memang begitu, Sai harus menjadi lebih baik sekarang juga. "Sai, apa aku bisa menyuapimu?"

Sai akhirnya kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Tentu," jawabnya.

Sakura menyuapi Sai beberapa lama, sambil memikirkan kata-kata Sai membuatnya senang, sampai dia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Tapi, Sai," dan dengan malu-malu bertanya, "jadi kenapa tadi malam kau menurutiku dan menahannya?"

Sai sambil tersenyum, menjawab, "Karena kau kelihatan bersenang-senang sekali, Sakura."

"K-kalau begitu... bisakah kita teruskan, Sai...? Ini..." kata Sakura, perlahan-lahan wajahnya menjadi merah padam. "Maksudku... barang itu... akan jadi sia-sia karena sudah kubeli. Dan ekspresimu, Sai..." Sakura menjilat bibirnya.

**FIN.**

**OH MY GOD! Aq puasa!**

**Sebenernya masih ada bahan satu lagi, lebih erotis. Tapi aq ngebuatnya bener-bener nggak sesuai suasana (T_T).**

**Yang ini aja buatnya cuma pas malem-malem selama empat hari ini.**


End file.
